50 WAYS TO BREAK A PHONE
Synopsis King destroys an LG Extravert VN271 in 50 ways. Description My old, unwanted phone. Stay until the end for the most deadly method! Goodbye LG Extravert! Summary TBA All the Ways # Basic Drop - King drops it in the floor. # Basic Drop in Water - King drops it in a bathtub with water. # Basic Walk and Trip - He drops it while walking. # Bad Catch - King throws it and tells someone to catch it. # Dumb Construction - The phone slides out of King's pocket. # Dumber Construction - King thinks the phone is a nail and hammers it. # Dumbest Construction - King picks the phone instead of the hammer and hits it on the Nail. # Little Water Exposure - King cleans the phone, then he puts the all the liquid on the bottle. # Lots of Water Exposure - King takes a Shower with the Phone. # Malfunction - King tries to press 9, and it chooses 5 instead of 9, then he throws it at the door. #selfie - King tries to take a Selfie, but the Phone falls down in Water. # Robot Attack - King turns on a Robot, and it hits the Phone. # Washed - The Phone gets washed inside a Washing Machine. # Dried - King dries the Phone in a Dryer. # Overheating - King microwaves the Phone. # Super Overheating - King fries the Phone in a Pan. # The Sad Truth - King looks at the price for a Repair ($1.00) and he says the phone is worth a bag of chips, and hits it with a Mini Hammer. # a Big Stick - King hits the phone with something big (idk what it is) # Tech Support - King calls Verizon Wireless, he realizes the price of a repair is $1.00, then he ends the call, and he hits the phone with a Screwdriver and a Mini Hammer. # Money Saver - King gets mad, he was about to hit his MacBook, but he hits the Phone. # Chores - King thinks the phone is a Dirty Spot, he hits it with a Vacuum Cleaner. # Don't Wake Me Up - The Phone plays a Song, then King hits the phone. # When The Beat Drops - King drops the phone in Slo-mo with Music. # Patrick's Logic - "Wait SpongeBob, we are not cavemen, we have technology!" King starts to hit the phone in a one dollar note. # Misplaced - King tries to make a Call, but he gets the wrong phone, he realized he microwaved the Phone. # Denied - Someone asks King to show his Phone, but a person hits it when King was about to give the Phone. # When The Lights Go Out - The lights turn off. King throws the phone, and the light turns on. # Egg - Drop Soup - King hits the phone with a egg, drops it, and pours soup in it. # Cleaning after Filming - King cleans the mess with Water. # Extreme Overheating - King sets the Phone in fire, after that he starts to say Verizon wireless. then, he hits the phone with a shoe to stop the fire, after that he finds out it still works, # Frozen (not that overrated movie) - King freezes the phone, then he hits it with a mini hammer to break the Ice. # Dishes - King cleans a Plate with the phone. # Ran over by a Bus - The phone gets ran over by a bus. the first try was a fail, the others worked. # Drunk - King hits the phone with a alcohol bottle. # Scootin' - King hits the Phone with a Scooter. # Recycling - King hits the phone with a Recycle Bin. # Trashing - King hits the phone on the trash while its closed. # Doorstop - King hits the phone with the door. # The Party Just Begun - King hits the phone with the door again and says that he's there for the party. # The Party's Gone Extreme - King hits the phone with the door once again and screams "WOW! PARTY!" # Falling Space Junk - King throws a Desk at the phone. # Miss - King tries to hit the phone, but the hammer hits the desk and makes his iPhone and the Phone fall down, the iPhone was protected by a Lifeproof case. # Revenge - King hits the phone with a hammer. and hits it with the hammer on the ground too. # Far Basketball - King tries to throw the phone at a basket, but he fails, and the phone breaks. # Near Basketball - King throws the phone at a Basket 2 times, and the Phone doesnt work anymore. # Last Dying Breath, Killed - King hits the phone, the phone makes a dying breath sound. # Sawed - King saws the phone. # Real Life Video Game - King burns the Phone and Smashes it, with Mortal Kombat music Playing in the Background (Because of copyright claim King removed this way from this video and put it into a separate video). # Curiosity - King hits the phone with the hammer to find out how the keyboard looks like (Because of copyright claim King removed this way from this video and put it into a separate video). # This Video (Because of copyright claim King removed this way from this video and put it into a separate video) Characters * King Liang Trivia * This LG Phone used to be King's 3rd Phone. * In the dumb construction scenes, the character Bob could be a reference to the show Bob the Builder. Errors * King says LG Extravet at the end of Way 49. Category:Destruction Category:Phones Category:Electronics Category:Videos Category:50 Ways To Break Category:PlainRock124 Category:Technology